Smelling A Party
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Kiba is on vacation in Sinnoh and is invited to a party. A dare from Mel-girl to make a KibaHika fic, which is cute and crazy.


Series: Naruto/Pokemon

Main Ship: Hikari/Kiba

Side ships: Coldcoffeeshipping (Jun x Shinji) One sided Takeshi x Hinata

Notes: This was Mel-girl's double-dare and her crossover otp You wanted it cute and crazy; you'll get it. XD

Smelling a party!

Hikari put her pink dress on in haste. The party was going to be massive, and she was thrilled to receive her invitation. She was determined to look great for the party. Her navy hair was let loose around her face. Other than Satoshi and Takeshi, she only knew a two people that were going: Jun and Kengo. Knowing Satoshi, he's was most likely to be spending his time near the buffet area. Takeshi would be eyeing up on the ladies, like he does on a regular basis. She was hoping to see Shinji before the party and do some persuasion; Jun was really wanting Shinji to attend.

Hikari brushed on her foundation leaving powder scattered across her face. Takeshi and Satoshi both knew that she loved make-up and fashion; it was essential for her contests. Most mornings, she would be combing her hair, putting make up on and behave cheerfully.

"Hikari, we've got another three hours till the party," Takeshi reminded Hikari.

Hikari responded by twirling around the room, "I know, but the party's going to be awesome; I have to get myself ready early."

"I'm just going to wear this," Satoshi was referring to his casual clothes: denim jeans, white top and black cardigan. Takeshi nodded when he sat next to Satoshi, "Jun said he wanted you to find Shinji."

"I know," Hikari nodded. Her fingers were tangled in her hair, "I gotta do some persuasion, gotta get him to come to the party."

Takeshi raised an eyebrow, "good luck is all I can say."

Shinji marched through the room with two guys beside him; Jun and another guy Hikari didn't know at all. Shinji was normally someone who preferred to be on his own, so the other guy was either is close friend or someone following him. Jun appeared to be star-struck. The other person with Shinji looked as if he was foreign or from a certain tribe. Two red stripes on each cheek and spiky brown hair was an interesting combo. Hikari dashed over to the three of them, waving as she smiled, "hey!"

"Hi," Shinji muttered. Hikari could see that Shinji was lacking enthusiasm.

"S-so Shinji," Jun stuttered, "are you coming to the party? It would be great if you do."

"I got better things to do then go to some stupid party!" Shinji refused. He walked away as if Jun didn't exist.

"Don't be so mean, Shinji," Hikari pleaded. She patted Jun on the back and chased after him. He gave her the normal dirty look, "come on Shinji, can't you just have at least one night of fun?" Hikari clasped her hands together and Jun quickly copied her.

"No, I have things to do."

Hikari was not going to let Shinji get out of this one; she'd drag him with her bare hands as a last resort if needed. "It's a massive party, I heard there were some battles too."

"Anyone worth battling?" Shinji asked. Hikari gave a gentle smile, pleased to have finally got Shinji's attention.

"You'll have to see for yourself," Hikari winked, "there loads of people coming, so I'm sure there'll be someone worth battling."

"Fine..... I'll go!" Shinji huffed. Jun and the other guy smirked, "just so you know, I'm not dressing up as anyone and I'm going if there's no one worth battling; you'll be lucky if I stay later than half an hour."

"Thank you Shinji!" Jun shouted. Hikari was glad to make Jun ecstatic.

"Yeah, whatever," Shinji made his way out of the room.

"Arrogant as ever," the guy tutted, whilst unzipping his gray coat. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you; call me Kiba."

"Hi Kiba, I'm Hikari," she curtsied before letting out a giggle, "so are you coming to the party too?"

"I sure am," Kiba replied, "I'm bringing along a few of my friends, what about you?"

"I know a few people who are going," Dawn answered, "My friends like Satoshi, Takeshi, Kengo, Jun and it's so cool we convinced Shinji to join. He he."

"I've seen Shinji around a few times," Kiba admitted, "I met Jun last week, he was nice enough to show me around Sinnoh. I'm here on vacation, so I don't really know too much about this pokemon stuff; willing to learn though."

Satoshi skipped towards Hikari and asked, "so is Shinji coming to the party now? I didn't hear so well."

"Yeah, he is," Hikari smiled and have Satoshi a high five. "He said he'll stay if there's anyone worth battling."

"I'll battle with him."

"Me too!" Jun raised his arm in an excited way.

"I can't wait to see the girls," Takeshi nodded. Hikari was not surprised by their reaction at all.

"Ah you are?" Kiba asked Takeshi, "in that case you wouldn't meeting up with Hinata."

"Who's Hinata?" Takeshi pleaded, "is she pretty?"

"I'll leave that up to you," Kiba replied, "she's pretty shy though. I think you'll like her, I'm bringing her to the party. I got a picture of her here...." Kiba dug deep in his pockets looking for the picture. He took a photo out of his hand, unfolded it and said, "picture was took around a year ago, nothing much has changed apart from her hair's longer now."

Takeshi snatched the picture and instantly became infatuated with Hinata in the picture; she was adorable. Takeshi loved the way she was shyly smiling and how reserved she looked. Hinata appeared to be innocent and he couldn't wait to see her in the flesh. He thought that longer hair would really suit her. He wasn't really fussed about what Hinata wore, he had an idea what could suit her well. "WOW!" he exclaimed. The delight in his tone truly poured out from his mouth. "She's adorable, I love her!" Takeshi cried out again, "I must get myself ready. I must be a gentlemen to this fine lady."

"Is he always like this?" Kiba whispered to Hikari.

"Yeah," Hikari sighed, "he's easily infatuated by girls."

"Let's hope he doesn't scare Hinata away!" Kiba suggested, "Hinata's rather timid, but I thought she should come. Parties like this should add to her confidence a bit." Hikari noticed that Kiba had been paying attention to her dress. She would like Kiba to say something about the dress, but she didn't really mind if he didn't; he could be a fun flirt.

"So tell me a bit about you," Hikari requested grabbing onto Kiba's jacket.

"No, ladies first, Hikari."

"Well, " she started, "I'm Hikari and I'm from Twinleaf town. I like dressing up for contests and traveling with my friends, Ash and Brock."

"Cool." he said, "sorry Hikari, I gotta go. Shino and Hinata will be wondering where I am." He checked his watch and then waved at Hikari. "I'll see you at the party!"

"Later, Kiba!" Dawn waved her arm viciously, "Nice to meet you!"


End file.
